


Ratio on Patio

by ufp13



Category: Evidence of Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picks up where the movie fades to black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratio on Patio

In silence they sat, cuddled against each other, his hand fondly stroking her hair. He would keep his promise to tell her the truth, to tell her everything, but not now. For the time being, he wanted to enjoy his first moment with her since his heart had been freed of the weight of uncertainty. Breathing a kiss onto her temple, he reached around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to him.

Life could take strange and unexpected turns. He had come here for a dead friend, for answers, and had found love. Yes, it was a matter of heart, not just one of a warm body. It was obvious to him that she tried to shield her emotions, her heart, to avoid getting hurt, but he had every intention of becoming worthy of her trust. Having to lie to her, knowing she recognised the lies for what they were, not being able to share his findings with her had pained him deeply, although he knew that there had been no other choice at this time. He was aware that he would have to fight for her to believe his intentions were honourable. In his eyes, she deserved no less. How Ray could have had her without claiming her fully was beyond his comprehension. ‘Go ahead’ she had said the evening he was first privileged to touch her. She had wanted to sound nonchalant but hadn’t totally succeeded. A trace of fear had shimmered through, however not fear of what he might do to her body, but fear of what he might do to her heart. She was afraid of loving and not being loved back. So she gave her body and took another in return while separating her mind and heart from the act. That didn’t make her a bad lover, especially not for someone who only wanted a fuck without breakfast. He wasn’t someone like that, though – not when it came to her.

A tentative kiss was placed on his cheek, drawing his focus to her. A shy smile on her lips, insecurity in her eyes, she studied him.

“Ya leavin’ then, Kinley?” Then – after he had told her.

“Not unless ya want me to.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “I wanna stay if ya let me.”

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she closed them and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Gimme a chance, Dora. Give us a chance.”

Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling the skin above his collar. He wasn’t sure if this was acceptance, avoidance or agreement, but as much as he longed to find out, he couldn’t deny her, and be it the last time he would feel her kisses, feel her skin. Turning his head, he nudged her with his nose and lips until she raised her mouth to his. The kiss was less urgent than every other they had shared, and for the first time, he thought he recognised something else than lust in the connection.

Gently, he took the blanket from her, let it fall behind her on the floor of the veranda before pushing her slowly backward onto the fabric. He kneeled down next to her, his hands creeping under her oversized pullover. They slid over her jeans-clad thighs up to the belt which didn’t stay closed for much longer. The kiss meanwhile gained passion. It became deeper as tongues started to explore nearly familiar foreign territory. Her shirt shoved out of the way, there was no barrier left between his fingers and the skin of her stomach by now.

Spurred into action by the sensation of skin on skin, she busied her own hands with opening his shirt and tugging the t-shirt he wore underneath out of his pants. Mirroring the fervour of the kiss, her nails scratched over his front and back, leaving burning marks that he didn’t mind in the least that he thought of either as a reminder – if only for a short while – or a sign of ownership. He hoped for the latter, ready to surrender to her if she was willing to surrender to him.

He couldn’t believe the terms he was thinking in. For many, many years, he had considered himself a loner, had thought he would never need anyone to make his life worthwhile. Writing books was his purpose: one he tackled on his own. He never wrote in close company, preferred the loneliness (which even could be found in the most crowded of places). To have this spacious apartment all to himself to research for the next novel, to write, was his living dream – or so he had thought until he had met the woman currently lying beneath him. Now the thought of having to return there all by himself was nearly devastating. Just by being herself, she had shown him that there was more to life than sitting alone. It wasn’t that he hadn’t known that before, but knowing something subconsciously and experiencing it were two different pairs of shoes.

She moaned deeply as his fingers found their way inside her bra where taut nipples were already awaiting them. He distanced his face from hers a bit to study her expression. Her face that he had become so fond of seemed to be even more beautiful in a state of sexual enjoyment: eyes closed, features relaxed, a small opening between her lips, but what struck him the most was the small smile on them for it was genuine, uncensored. Her smile was a beauteous thing she didn’t release nearly often enough. The fact that life didn’t give her reason enough to smile saddened him, and he swore to himself to change that. She deserved happiness – not only of the physical kind, although it was a good start.

He rolled her nipples between his fingers, delighted at the sounds that escaped her throat. Unable to resist the urge to feel her skin under his lips any longer, he trailed kisses along her neck and further down, covering the expanse of her ample cleavage. Despite its ductility, the pullover prohibited the lips joining the hands; therefore it had to go. Working the fabric upward, taking the shirt along while he was at it, he bared her chest to the chilly air. She shivered slightly but didn’t protest in any way; instead, she pushed the jacket and shirt off his shoulders. The t-shirt didn’t last much longer. While his mouth feasted on her breasts, teased the erect nipples, made her moan, one of his hands stole into her open jeans, into her panties to find her warm and wet.

Her responsiveness fuelled his own arousal; without conscious thought, his hips began to thrust against her thigh. The fingers in his hair tightened their grip as he bit one nipple none too gently, and a growl that sounded like a mixture of pain and passion escaped her throat. However, just like he had expected (because experience had taught him) she didn’t shy away from his touch but rather pressed closer. Shamelessly, she rubbed her sex against his fingers, seeking more contact, more stimulation, more pleasure. For the blink of an eye, he thought about pulling his fingers away, teasing her, denying her, but considering what she had put up with from him during the last days, she actually deserved some reward, so he plugged two fingers into her without any trace of hesitance. Her reaction was instant, passionate and rather vocal. For the first time, the fleeting thought of someone passing by entered his mind, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Even if somebody found them here like this, he couldn’t think of a reason why there should be something wrong about making love to a beautiful woman on her remote property. Having dismissed the concern, he curled his fingers inside of her, his gaze fastened on her face. As if sensing his reasons, she submitted to his ministrations, didn’t try to reciprocate, just let him have his way with her – not passively though, for she attempted to direct his touches with her wriggling. His name wrapped in a deep moan passed her lips when he hit a sensitive spot. Her breathing quickened as he caressed her inner walls and rubbed base of his hand against her clitoris. To add to the sensuous overload she was nearing, he gave up his visual observation and tended to her breasts with his mouth again – sucking, nipping (walking the line between pain and pleasure on the pleasure side, but still hard enough to leave light marks). Increasing the pace of his fingers slipping in and out of her as well as the pressure on her clit, he built the sweet tension in her body further to heights that finally made her fly. Her coming undone under his hands ranked high on his list of favourite things to watch; not even the beloved view from his apartment could compete against her. It was as if her body was glowing; she appeared to be flooding as she followed the climatic pleasure as it swept over her body in small motions, relaxed while every muscle in her body was tense.

Kinley watched as she slowly came down, occasionally flicking his hand over her pleasure point, each time releasing another, smaller, orgasmic wave. When he carefully extracted his hands from her panties, she opened her eyes and gave him a lazy, satisfied, wide smile. Willingly, he leaned down as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. To his mild surprise, she neither shied away from the affection-laden touch of his lips nor did she try to change it into a bruisingly passionate connection. Just when he had gotten lost in the unhurried pace of their togetherness, she grabbed his swollen member hard through his pants. How the hell had her hand gotten there?! Not that it mattered at the moment; his mind was too busy processing the signals of joy and pain coming from his lower half, though joy quickly overruled pain as her ministrations went from hard squeezing to more gentle massaging. He needed her to stop. Grapping her wrist, he pulled her hand away from his sex.

“Not enjoyin?” She arched an eyebrow that signalled quite clearly that she wouldn’t believe him if he said no.

He only growled lowly at her. Not enjoying? Enjoying it too much; and coming in his pants was something he could do without. Which meant they had to get out of the way. Soon. Very soon like – now. Dora obviously had reached the same conclusion a moment ahead of him, because she had almost finished opening his trousers. He assisted by pushing the material down while she buried one of her hands in his boxer shorts. Like a shock of electricity did he feel the sudden touch, did arousal shoot through his veins. His body trembled under her probing and caressing fingers; even the cold air that enfolded him instead of the warm fabric didn’t do anything to diminish his sexual excitement.

“Doraaaaa.” He ran a shaking hand over her stomach, pushing against her clothing.

She chuckled at his desperation, his urgency, and under every other circumstance he would have been hurt by being laughed at, but right now all he cared about was getting into her pants.

“Need some help there?” She winked.

Normally not short of words, they failed him now – after all conversation was the last thing on his mind, so he only groaned. Laughing, she wriggled her jeans down to her calves. The goal nearly in reach, he couldn’t wait for her to take care of her panties as well. He grabbed the partly damp material and let it follow the path the pants had just taken.

As soon as she had spread her legs, he climbed between them, and a moment later pushed into her. Welcoming wet, she surrounded him. Her slender form writhed beneath him, arched against him, set sounds free that fuelled his arousal even more. This sure as hell wasn’t the tender love-making he had anticipated, envisioned earlier; this was hard, fast, a bit awkward considering their state of not fully undress but nonetheless fantastic. He didn’t care about the how as long as it was her and her body around him, beneath him, with him. And with him she was. During all the frenzy, their gazes had locked – a first. Except for fleeting, assuring glances, she had always avoided his eyes during the intercourse, usually she just let her lids fall shut, leaned her head back or to either side and appeared to give herself over the sensations flooding her body. Now he could see the emotions, the pre-orgasmic bliss not only in her features but in her eyes. It wasn’t a goodbye, it was a welcome. The realisation made his heart beat even faster. The joy must have been reflected in his eyes, for she pulled him down for a kiss whose deep laziness was a stark contrast to their frantic thrusts.

When she lifted her hips considerably, the penetration deepened; the suddenness of it serving as a surprise that robbed him of his concentration and determination, sending him over the edge. As he emptied himself into her, he dimly noticed her body still seeking stimulation, still unsatisfied. She reached to where their bodies were joined in order to take care of herself, but he shooed it away. A few well-pressured strokes of her clitoris were all it took for her to climax, moaning loudly under him.

A while passed, he lying on her, before he tried to roll off her to the side. The attempt didn’t exactly fail but didn’t work out like he had planned it either due to their tangled trousers, so he had to settle for a switch of positions, however got a body-shaking laugh from Dora as a bonus, one he couldn’t help but join in.

“So, ya really wanna stay?” she inquired once their laughter had subsided.

“Yes; especially since I can’t seem to get away from ya.” He pedalled slightly with his legs to emphasize his point, then pulled her further into his embrace, rubbing his hands over the cooling skin of her back.

“C’mon then, let’s sort this out and go in.” She smiled at him, as happy as he had ever seen her.

 

= End =


End file.
